Wait, what?
by K17L53
Summary: set season 5 episode 6 or 7, so completely AU. Beckett has a secret that she just cant find the right time to tell Castle. suck at summaries but the actual fic aint that bad. one shot as of now, but i might follow up.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

So I wrote this like forever ago, no, a year ago, which is forever ago. say sometime around ep 5-7 season 5. so...AU. i might do a follow up, but for now, its a one shot.

* * *

"Hey, good morning." He greets her with a smile as he hands Kate her coffee cup.

"Thanks," she says blandly, still looking at the paper on her desk as she stands up and takes a few steps to the murder board.

Castle narrows his eyes at and leans back in his chair noticing the fact that she's avoiding eye contact with him, "So the board's more interesting then I am?" he asks jokingly.

He waits a few seconds for her to answer but nothing, _not even an eye roll, must be serious_**, **he think to himself. "Beckett, we got a suspect." Ryan calls out to them.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll prep for interrogation." She tells him.

Just over an hour later, the boys return with their suspect. They send him into the interrogation room where Beckett is waiting for him.

It was a long interrogation, after over an hour, he exits, Beckett's still inside going over the interrogation, when Castle suddenly enters.

He turns the camera off as he enters. "Kate?" he calls out to her, a bit loud and angry.

"Castle, what's wrong?" Beckett asks him confused.

"I should be asking that to you."

"What are you talking about?" she asks standing up and walking towards him.

"You've acting weird all day, Kate, did I …do something?"

"Castle, this isn't the place, Ryan and Esposito are probably on the other side of the glass."

"They are. And I don't care. They wanna watch, let them."

"Would you calm down?"

"No, I can't. What's gotten into you today? I mean, it's as if you're trying to avoid me. I sit down beside you, you walk up to the murder board; I follow you to the break room, you walk out; I ask you something about the case, you walk away pretending not to hear me. At least tell me what I did. Was it something I said or did? Because I don't recall. We were just fine last night. So what the hell's going on?"

"I…" she starts and moves her stare to the floor to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" he asks again, this time in a lower voice, but showing the same rage.

She opens her mouth to say something, but instead raises her right hand to her abdomen.

His eyes widen in surprise, regretting every word he just said, "You're pregnant." he pulls her into a hug as he finishes, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I …I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"You have any idea what's going on with those two?" Esposito asks Ryan on the other side of the glass.

"Uh-uh, you?" Ryan answers with another question.

"Nope."

"Why were you trying to hide it?" Castle asks her once they pull away.

Beckett bites her lower lip thinking of how she should answer.

"Its someone else's?" he asks with a terrified look on his face.

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why?" he asks again in a soft, low voice.

"How long have we been together, Rick? Seven months?"

"Eight."

"They've been together for eight months?" Esposito asks angrily.

"Don't look at me. How come we didn't notice anything?"

"They're too good at hiding it, that's why."

"Eight, right. And I liked how things are…_were_…going on between us. It wasn't too fast, it wasn't to slow, it was perfect."

"And it will be." He says sitting her down on the table and standing in front of her with a reassuring smile her hands in his.

"But it'll force us to take things fast."

"Going a bit faster doesn't mean that it won't be perfect, Kate."

"I know. I'm just…I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too, bro. I had no idea this was going on." Esposito tells Ryan.

"Scared of what?" Castle asks her.

She look him in his eyes with a _you-know-what_stare.

"I take that back." He tells her sitting down beside her. "When did you find out?"

"Today, before coming to work."

"How long…how long has it been…since, uh," he looks at her abdomen and back t her.

She inhales a sharp breath before answering, "Two months."

"Two months? Didn't you feel…different?"

"Not until last week, that's when I went to the doctor. I got the results today."

"Kate, if it's already been 2 months, shouldn't you tell Gates. I don't think you're supposed to be 'working'. Shouldn't you be on desk duty?" he was concerned, for both Kate and their baby. This was a high stress job; she's not fit for it right now.

"Yeah, I have another appointment with the doctor tomorrow, she wants to meet you, then I'll tell Gates."

"You think the boys can handle it without us." He asks playfully.

She smiles at him but the smile from both of them fade away and they angrily stare at the glass, letting them know that they are in trouble.

"Let's get out of here." Espo tells Ryan as they both almost run out of the observation room.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I'll get you a cup of coffee, decaf of course." He says as he gently tugs her arms to stand up.

"Okay." she says as she stands up.

"But this time, I want a smile in return."

"How about a kiss instead?" she asks as she leans forward and kisses him tenderly.

"That'll work." He quips as they pull apart.

"Hey," Beckett says, trying to get the boys' attention as she and Castle surround them. They were standing in front of the coffee machine and Castle and Beckett stood on either sides.

"Oh, hey." Ryan and Espo say together nervously.

"You know, eavesdropping's kinda rude." Castle tells them.

"Yeah, especially if it's something private, _really _private."

"Umm," Esposito starts.

"We're sorry. We know we shou…" Ryan starts.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Esposito cuts him of.

"Fine." Beckett starts. "But not a word about it to anyone got it?"

"Yeah," they both nodded multiple times as they answered.

"Oh, and congratulations by the way." Esposito tells them.

"Yeah, congrates." Ryan backs him up.

"Thanks," Beckett says with a coy smile as Castle wraps as arm around her waist, pulls her closer and kisses her on the forehead, "I have absolutely no idea how I was able to keep my hands of you the last few months." He says causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

* * *

so like i said, might follow up, but it might just remain a one shot.


End file.
